slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Kryształek
O mnie Lubię grać w gry, czytać, rysować i oglądać telewizję. I also love English language. Czytam głównie przygodowe fantastyczne książki. Lubię między innymi Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus albo The Hunger Games (Wolę angielskie tytuły). Z gier to Pokémon, Hungry Shark Evolution, Cut the Rope, Where's my Water?, Plants vs Zombies (1 i 2), Angry Birds, Poke-Life, Pokémon Tower Defense, et cetera, et cetera... Moimi ulubionymi serialami są na przykład Phineas and Ferb, Total Drama (wszystkie serie), SlugTerra, Adventure Time, iCarly i wieeele innych rzeczy. Rysuję wszystko co mi do głowy przyjdzie. Ostatnio to Gambder, biały, żółtooki stwór (który jest też bohaterem w mojej opowieści). I to by było na tyle. Złoto - 5420 Śluzogończa - Cerber ( świetny w tropieniu śluzaków ) Midnight - Duch Kocięta o białym futrze, czarnym ogonie i czarnej plamce na grzbiecie Nie wyzywaj mnie na pojedynek, bo przegrasz! LEKCJE DLA POCZĄTKUJĄCYCH: POLOWANIE, STRATEGIE ITD. ITP. 'Łapię śluzaki za:' Pospolity - 10 szt. złota Niepospolity - 25 szt. złota Rzadki - 50 szt. złota Bardzo rzadki - 100 szt. złota Niezwykle rzadki - 250 szt. złota Wyposażenie: *Mecha - Bestia - Tygrys szablastozębny T-H R (Thunder) *'Blaster' - Crystalius D-M + UpGrade prędkości + Część fuzyjna *Slug - Hooter 101 - do przywoływania śluzaków określonego typu (od Hefajstosa) *Regenerator (R-N-T) - dla zmęczonych śluzaków (tajny projekt Hefa i Ateny) 'Moc': *'Duch' - trochę przenikania, latanie i odporność na niektóre śluzaki/ich ciosy, również zmiana postaci (duchy to ektoplazma a kształt zależy od woli ducha jest mocna, jak człowiek albo kot). My Slugs: Earth: *'Diamond' - Mega Crystalyd ( Ulubieniec, uwielbia czereśnie, diament wśród moich śluzaków ) *'Ares ' - Mega Rammstone ( uwielbiają walki, wojny, a Ares na twarzy ma bliznę i brak zęba ) *Arachne - Mega Arachnet ( uwielbia tkać i przechwalać się swoimi zdolnościami ) *'Gryzioł' - Mega Geoshard ( wściekły od mrocznej wody - gryzie, normalny - gryzie; nie lubi nieznajomych ) *'Scorsand' - Mega SandAngler ( hmm...wygląda jak piaskowy skorpion, więc skąd nazwa? ) *'Magmus', Nyssa, 5x nienazwane - Mega Lavalynx, 6x Lavalynx ( uwielbia kąpiele w lawie; pracują u Hefajstosa ) * Montium - Diggrix ( złośliwy śluzak ) Fire: *'Hades - ''Mega' Infernus ( złośliwy ale przyjacielki, nierozłączny ze swoim mieczem - Devihorn'em ) *'Leo''' - Mega Flaringo, 9x Flaringo ( uwielbiają bawić się ogniem i robić żarty; Leo to kucharz; reszta pracuje z nim w śluzaczej restauracji ) *Żołnierz, Szeregowy, Generał, Pułkownik, Sierżant, Cha-Boof, Spudow, Powie - 7x Grenuke, Mega Grenuke Żołnierz ( uwielbiają bawić się w wojnę z Aresem ) *'Hefajstos "Hef", "Hefek" '- Mega Forgesmelter ( tworzy miecze i zbroje dla śluzaków ) *Eris - Mega Hop Rock ( zawsze powoduje kłótnię między innymi śluzakami ) 'Water:' *'Percy, Tyson, Tryton, Chrysaor, Nereus' - 4x AquaBeek, Mega AquaBeek Percy ( Percy świetnym pływakiem i wojowikiem , ulubiony miecz - Shark Slash ) *'Posejdon' "Płetwiak", nienazwany - Mega Makobreaker, Makobreaker ( król mórz, rekinów, ryb i AquaBeeków ) *'Bąbel '- Mega Bubbaleone ( pomaga w myciu talerzy ) *'Lines' - Lariat ( ostatnia lina ratunkowa ) *Blutek - Mega Jellyish ( lepiej go nie dotykać, bo można się pokleić ) 'Air:' *'Iris, Runo' - 2x Mega Hoverbug ( może nie robią tęczy, ale przenoszą wiadomości i śluzaki ) *'Apollo' - Mega Slyren ( poetą może nie jest, ale na muzyce się zna ) *'Eol' - Mega Tormato ( wariat, nie potrafi skupić się na jednej rzeczy naraz ) *Dionizos, Pan - Mega Gazzer, Gazzer ( uwielbia imprezy, może się śmiać bez końca ) 'Electro:' *'Annabeth, Malcolm, Lee,' 1 Nienazwany - Mega Blastipede, 3x Bastipede ( bardzo mądra i sprytna; zajmują się gównie polem minowym i strategiami; Lee nienawidzi Aresa ) *'Thalia, Zeus' ("Iskierka") - Tazerling, Mega Tazerling Zeus ( uwielbiają wywoływać pioruny ) *Jason - Mega X-Mitter ( lubi bawić się iskrami i wywoływać pioruny ) 'Toxic: *'Tyfon' - Toxis ( najstraszliwszy śluzak; może zabić każdego ) *Augiasz, Eurytion "Euryt" - '''''Mega Flatulorhinkus, Flatulorhinkus ( kuzyni, Euryt ma okulary przeciwsłoneczne ) 'Plant:' *Meduza - Mega Neotox ( nie zamienia w kamień i nie na całą wieczność ) *Gerion - Mega Dirt Urchin ( Trochę złośliwy i nieuczciwy ) *'Demeter, Persefona, Kora, Katie, Grover, 5x nienazwane' - 9x Vinedrill, Mega Vinedrill Demeter ( walczy tylko demeter, reszta uprawia jagody dla reszty śluzaków; współpracują z Aquabeekami ) 'Ice:' *'Boreasz' "Borek" - Mega Frostcrawler ( uwielbia snowboarding ) 'Psychic:' *'Halloween' "Hall", Tanatos - 2x Mega Frightgeist ( stworzenie budzące w nocy z niemym pytaniem "cukierek albo psikus"; nadał sobie tytuł 'Władca Śluzaczych Koszmarów' ) *'Hestia' - Hexlet ( dzieki niej śluzaki zawsze bezpiecznie trafią do domu ) *'Hekate, Sluggy' - Mega Thugglet, Thugglet ( to nie iluzje, tylko magia; młody Magik, niedawno śluzaczątko ) *Atena - Mega Hypnogrif ( najlepszy śluzak od taktyki wojennej; tworzy projekty z Robośluzakami ) 'Metal:' *'Sharky', nienazwany- Mega Thresher, Thresher ( uratowany przed zghulowaniem, uwielbia szlifować np. kamienie ) *Hermes', Luke' - 2x Mega Speedstinger ( szybki, lubi podróżowac i czasem często kradnie, sprytny i lubiący kraśc ) *Steelarm - Mega Armashelt ( spał jak kamień, jak się o niego potknęłam ) *'Janus' - Polero ( jeden, ale o dwóch twarzach ) *'Automaton, Festus' - 2x Robo-Slug - ( razem z Ateną wymyślają genialne wynalazki ) *Artemida - Mega Slicksilver ( śluzak srebrny jak księżyc ) 'Light:' *'Epimeteusz "Epim"' - Enigmo ( jedna czułka dłuższa - znak rozpoznawczy; głupszy niż na to wygląda ) *'Eskulap, Asklepios' (bracia Boon), Hemera - 2x Mega Boon Doc, Mega Albino Boon Doc ( leczą ghule, małe rany ale niestety - złamań nie auć...; biała, lubi sie śmiać, przyjaźni się z Nyks ) *'Uno, Dos, Tres, Cuatro, Cinco, Seis, Siete' - 7x Fandango ( prawie nieprzydatne, jeśli nie masz Boon Doca i źródła mrocznej wody przed sobą ) *'Głębinowiec' - Phosphoro ( boi się ciemności ) 'Dark Shadow:' *Nyks', Blackjack' - 2x Mega Negashade ( czarna, ponury charakter, przyjaźni się z Hemerą; dość wesoły i zabawny śluzak Blackjack ) 'Other:' *'Drakon' - Mimikiy ( wygląda jak Drakon, ale ma łapy ) *'Logan, Nety, Bite, Herakles, Clarisse, Chione, Zefir' - 8x Fingerling ( nie wiem jakimi śluzakami będą - "co ma być, to będzie" ) *'Simple' - Flopper ( bezużyteczny? trochę ) My Ghouls: *'Gri' - Grimmstone ( jest dowodem, że ghule, nawet najdziksze, mogą byś oswojone ) *'Venti' - Amperling ( nieposkromiony i dziki jak burzowe duchy wiatru północnego ) Mój wkład * wkład Moje ulubione strony * Kryształek i Śluzogoniec.JPG|Diamond Infer.....JPG|Hades Sharky.jpg|Posejdon Loki jako śluzak.jpg|Hekate 158px-Hypnogriff.jpg|Atena NeotoxProto.png|Meduza Brudny Łob....JPG|Gerion Flatulorhinkus Eli'a się upycha.PNG|Boreasz, Augiasz i Zeus Arachnet pokazuje języczek.JPG|Arachne 250px-Slicksiver protoforma.png|Artemida Ucieszony Sliren.JPG|Apollo Vinedrillem na ramieniu.JPG|Demeter Phosphallerrr.jpg|Głębin Geoshirder.JPG|Gryzioł Zaskoczony Flopper i Skałowiec.JPG|Simple i Eris Twardziele.JPG|Zeus, Leo i Ares Mimikiy stojący.png|Drakon Uśmiechnięty Granatnik.JPG|Żołnierz Wesoły Jellyish.jpg|Blutek Machający AquaBeek.PNG|Percy Raastt.png|Hestia Doc we wnyce.JPG|Asklepios Wytapiacz schylony.png|Hefajstos Thrasher z kartani.JPG|Sharky Robot.JPG|Festus LariatProt..JPG|Lines Armashelt w blasterze.JPG|Steelarm Trzy fandango.PNG|Uno, Dos i Tres Zasmuceni Nagashade i Sonic.JPG|Nyks i Hemera Szybkolot w blasterze.JPG|Hermes Lavalinx z białymi oczami.JPG|Magmus Wściekły strachoduch.JPG|Halloween Uwięziony Hoverbug.JPG|Iris Toxis.jpg|Tyfon Nowy słodki śluzak czyli Rocky 3.jpeg|Annabeth Smink Prot..JPG|Dionizos "Pan D." Smoki Nightwood - Gra MMORPG w przeglądarce internetowej * Pokelife * Slugterrastory * Mitologia grecka – Wiki Mitologia * World of Zombies - Zagraj w darmowe gry online na Gry.pl * Camp Half-Blood Wiki * Battle For Slugterra | Games | DisneyXD.cathumb|mój ulubieniec